Sex, Drugs, and Heavy Metal
by Rainbow Penguinz
Summary: The music isn't the only thing keeping Heath attached to the concert on his birthday. Heath/OC
1. Intro

Rating: M For language and later smut.

Summary: Heath Slater's 29th birthday turned into a mission for his true love.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but Casey James and her band members.

**A/N: I'm not a huge fan of Heath Slater, but he's cool. I made this story so I would have support just incase I randomly fall for him. XD If you want to check out Casey James, go to my page and click the third link. Thanks!**

Prologue

Heath was snuggling with the leather black sofa, going through all of his "Happy birthday!" tweets on Twitter. He replied only with a smiley face and a thank you. Honestly, he didn't even know how he was going to spend his birthday; maybe he'd chug down a few Jack Daniels and call it a day. Heath was a huge party animal, but he couldn't find his wallet, so his money and his license were gone, meaning he couldn't go to any club to party or anything. Little did he know, Justin had been texting him all of that time, trying to get him to come along with him and Wade to a concert. When Heath finally felt his phone vibrate, he looked at it and saw that he had six new texts, all from Justin.

The texts pretty much read the same thing -Hey Heath! Happy Birthday. Wade and I are going to this concert later tonight. Wanna come? Hit me back.- The second one was a little more threatening. -Miller, I'm not giving you a damn choice. Either you come to my house and we could go to this concert or I'll have Wade to come and find you. You know how he gets when he doesn't get what he wants. LOL, bye.-

Heath didn't even want to read the rest of the texts, he knew that Justin wanted him to have a good time. He stood up from the couch and picked up the phone in the den. He sat down in the chair, waiting for Justin to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Justin answered.

"Hey, Justin." Heath said. "I got your texts."

"It's about time! I thought you died." Justin laughed.

"Nah, I didn't die yet." Heath sighed.

"Yet? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can't find my wallet. EVERYTHING was in there." Heath replied.

"Y'know, I'm really getting tired of telling you this because this it the fourth time this has happened, but check in the sofa."

"The sofa?" Heath asked. He stood up and ran downstairs and began to pull the cushions off of the sofa. "Oh, there it is."

"See? Stop walking everywhere with it, now agree to come to the concert with Wade and me." Justin whined.

"What's the name of the band?" Heath questioned.

"I dunno, it's some band called the 'Visual Gore' I believe." Justin shrugged.

"Oh, never heard of them…" Heath said. Normally, he's all over those bands, especially heavy metal.

"Okay, well, I'll tell Wade that he doesn't need to use the battery ram to knock your door down. Come by my place at 9:00 since the concert starts at 9:30."

"Okay, I'll be there." Heath laughed. "Bye, J."

"Bye, Heath." Justin and Heath both hung up the phone, maybe his birthday wasn't going to stink too bad.

* * *

><p>The bar was crowded as hell, but the trio made their way to the front, right in front of the stage. Wade had walked away to get some drinks for the other guys. Justin and Heath were talking about random things, changing the subject several times. As soon as Wade got back with the drinks, the bar got dark and the crowd began to roar wildly. An electric guitar began to flare through the speakers, the colored lights flashing on everyone and the singer starting to sing one of Heath's favorite songs, 'Stricken' by Disturbed. As the lights began to shine on the band, Heath studied the members.<p>

One with long black hair, wearing a tight black shirt and blue jeans; kind of like that singer off of Guitar Hero 3, but much better looking. He looked like he had a nice sense of hygiene, he must've been the singer. Another one with short and choppy-like orange hair, like his own color. He was wearing a short sleeved Aerosmith shirt and black shorts. He had leg hair like the fuzz on Justin's face. He was also playing bass. The drummer was hard to see in all of that commotion, but he was able to make out a skinny figure, almost anorexic. His hair was the length of Heath's arm and bleach-blonde. He had this Joker face paint on, he guess that made him look cool and read 'Why so serious?'

Heath was bored out of his mind studying the band, but Justin and Wade were having the time of their lives. Just before Heath was about to walk out of the bar and try out plan one of his birthday, the guitarist's guitar pick fell on his head. He grabbed it and looked up at the guitarist, his thoughts cutting off.

Heath knew he wasn't ready for commitment, but looking at the guitarist made him think otherwise. She was nailing her guitar solo. She looked down and him a few times, winking at him. No one else seemed to notice but him; he was in a trance. She had curly blonde hair at her shoulder blades, wearing a leather jacket and a tight black tube top, also wearing a pair of short white shorts with a black sequined belt with knee-high black boots.

Heath was pretty much in the same spot in the whole entire concert until the music cut off. Justin and Wade was cheering in his ear, waking him up from his trance. Heath looked around and saw Justin and Wade screaming at the band. They weren't bad at all. The band went backstage to pack up and go home, but Heath wasn't ready to go.

"Okay," Justin said. "That was fun, let's go home."

"Uhh, you guys can go on and go to the car, I'll be there in a minute." Heath was trying his best to shoo them away.

* * *

><p>"Heath," Wade sighed. "You have enough beer at your house. C'mon, let's go to your house and party for a while."<p>

"No, no. Go wait in the car, I'll be there." Heath walked towards the back. Justin and Wade shrugged and walked outside.

Heath found the room that the band was hanging out in and knocked on it. The skinny drummer opened the door.

"Good, where's our food?" He looked around Heath, confusing the ginger.

"Who the hell do I look like?" Heath snapped. "I'm not a damn maid."

"Well get the fuck on." The drummer almost closed the door, but the guitarist stopped the door with her foot.

"Geez Cameron, do you have to snap at every person you see? I'm really starting to think that you need your anger management again." She pushed the drummer out of the door. "Yes?"

"Umm…" Heath's face turned rosy-red. "I think that this is yours." Heath handed her the guitar pick that she dropped while performing.

"Oh my God!" She took her pick and smiled at him. "This is my lucky pick! I thought that I was never gonna find this!" She hugged him, making Heath's face turn a bit darker than it was originally. "Thank you! I'm Casey, what's your name?"

"H-Heath…" He stammered.

"Like the candy?" She asked.

He smirked, he was thinking something very dirty. _I have this huge piece of candy in my pants if you want that. _He thought.

"No, Heath Miller." Heath replied.

"Oh, okay. Well thanks for returning my pick." Casey was just about to close the door, but he stopped her.

"Wait!" He shouted.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Umm… Do you wanna hang out tomorrow evening? Around five-ish" Heath asked, his voice trembling. He had never been this shy before, normally he would just say it and not care who the hell you are. "Not as a date, just as….acquaintances?"

Casey chuckled. "Yeah, I'd love that, Candy-bar. We'll be in town for about a few weeks? Right, Rex?"

The singer of the band looked up at her. "Wha?"

She sighed. "We're going to be in town for a while, RIGHT?"

"Yeah, sure…Whatever." Casey rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we'll be here for a while more. Here, let me give you the hotel and hotel room to pick me up from." Casey took out a pen a pencil and wrote the hotel that the band was staying in and she also wrote her hotel room number down. She put the piece of paper in his pants pocket.

"Don't forget. Tomorrow at five, Candy." She closed the door, leaving Heath in a mess of attraction and sexual arousal. Maybe he'll just watch some porn to get a load off. (No pun intended!)

**A/N: Liking so far? R&R please! Shino-chann loves you! **


	2. Wet Dreams and Coffee

Rating: M (mentions of Drug use, language, and mentions of smut. Real smut later, maybe in chapter 4.)

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Jack-Diddly squat except Casey and her band mates, although sleeping with Justin Gabriel wouldn't be too bad. ;D

**A/N: Since I got a well number of reviews and favorites for chapter one, I decided to update today. Thank you all and keep on reading! Oh and when there's italics, that means someone's dreaming!**

Heath was too lost in a dream, he forgot about everything that was going on around him. He was asleep, but he was lying there like he was dead. His legs were spread open across his bed like he was putting on a stripper show for someone and his arms were attached to his pelvis, like he was masturbating in his sleep. It was way passed the time he was supposed to wake up; he was originally supposed to wake up at 12:00 but it was around 3:00 and he was still thinking about what he had fallen asleep thinking about: Casey.

Heath felt like a horny teenager, having wet dreams. He woke a few times in the midnight looking around to make sure that his dream wasn't a reality, ending up very disappointed when he did find out. His boxers were pretty much soaked, that dream was driving him wild. He was dry-humping his pillow a while ago. He was moaning and groaning in his sleep. This was indeed the most intense dream he's ever had, even more intense than the dream that he had when he was some character in Final Fantasy and he was fighting this other dude.

_She looked so beautiful while she was riding him. She blonde hair rising and falling dramatically to the fast paced rhythm she was making with her moan and Heath's groans. She leaned forward and kissed his rosy lips, biting on them a little. Heath grabbed on to her breasts and held on for dear life. He felt like he was going to explode in pleasure in a few moments. _

"_Oh my God…" Casey moaned. "I fucking LOVE you, Heath!" _

"_Ahh, shit…" Heath grabbed the sheets on the bed. "I love you too, baby." _

_With that, Heath came into her, making her scream loudly. She sat there for a moment and then fell onto him. He smiled and rubbed up and down her back._

The phone in his room began to ring. He jumped up and answered it. He didn't know it was the phone at first, he thought that Casey was making that noise.

"Hello?" Heath panted, still trying to get over that massive orgasm of that dream.

"Hey Heath." Justin said. "I called you at 2:00, but you didn't answer."

"Sorry, I was still asleep. Naw mean?" Heath replied.

"Yeah, I 'Naw what you mean.' " Justin laughed. "I just wanted to see if you were okay. You've been acting weird since that concert. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is just fine." Heath smiled.

"Kay, I'll talk to you later. Bye." Heath didn't even bother to say bye. He just hung up the phone.

Heath was curious about the effects of that dream, so he looked under the covers and saw the mess he made. _Yikes…_ He thought. _I might wanna take a shower, I can't smell like this with Casey. _

* * *

><p>Heath was practically staring at the hotel door that Casey was in. He was afraid to knock. What if she didn't remember him? What if she forgot about their hang-out time? He was just abut to turn around and go home before Casey opened the door. She almost jumped out of her skin.<p>

"Hey Candy-bar!" She smiled. "I thought that I was the one late."

Heath smiled back. "No, I got caught up in traffic." Heath lied.

"Oh, yeah, traffic is a bitch. Well let's go-" She looked at the outfit that Heath was wearing. "Are we going to a café or are we going ballroom dancing?

Heath's clothes did look a bit formal. He was wearing a white silk dress shirt and black dress pants with black dress shoes. His hair was also in a little low ponytail. "I wanted to make a nice first impression."

"You did make a nice first impression when you returned my pick; truthful and honest." She smiled.

What Casey was wearing was a little more casual; a black shirt with the band's trademark symbol, a bleeding eye (meaning Visual Gore), a pair of black shorts and black and red Converse shoes.

"Well, we might want to get a move on before it gets too dark." Heath suggested.

"Okay, let's go."

"You don't have to tell your bad mates where you're going?"

"Nah, they'll figure it out soon enough." She said.

Casey got annoyed looking at Heath looking like he was some up posh freak. She turned him around, scaring him a bit, and she unbuttoned the first 3 buttons on his shirt, exposing some of the freckles on his chest. She walked into the room that the bass player was in and took a pair of his tennis shoes.

"Put these on." She ordered. Heath took off his dress shoes and put the tennis shoes on. Lucky for him, he was wearing socks. "Thank you, you look so much better." She grabbed his index finger and walked with him out of the hotel.

* * *

><p>Heath and Casey arrived at a night café just outside town. It's a nice 10 minute drive from where Visual Gore was staying to the café. The two were listening to some 1990s heavy metal to keep them entertained in Heath's SUV. Heath and Casey sat by a window in the small building.<p>

"Do you come here a lot?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, when I don't feel like cooking, I just come here. It's a nice 15 minute drive, but it's worth it." He smirked.

"Oh! You cook!" She said.

"Yeah, I get like Gordon Ramsay in the kitchen. Naw mean?" He laughed, Casey following.

"What did you just say?" She asked still laughing.

"I get like Gordon Ramsay?" He asked.

"No after that."

"Naw mean?"

"What the hell is a 'Naw mean'?" She giggled.

"It's just a little slur of the words 'Know what I mean'." Heath said.

The waitress walked to the table with their coffees and she walked away. Heath had just a regular coffee with nothing special in it, but Casey had an iced mocha with whipped cream, chocolate sauce drizzled over, and two Pocky sticks on it. Heath stared at the mocha and laughed.

"What? I have a sweet tooth." She admitted. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes.

"I hope you don't mind, but I need one. It's a nasty habit, but I'm trying." She smiled.

"Oh, no problem, I have a little problem with cigarettes myself, I just chose not to bring any." He replied.

"Want one?"

"Nah, I'm straight." He fanned his hand as a signal of no. There was little awkward silence between the two until Casey finally said something.

"Do you do other drugs?" She asked, causing Heath's head to snap up from his coffee.

"No?" He asked, getting a bit confused.

"No crack?"

"Nope."

"Heroin?"

"Nope."

"Ice? Dope?"

"Nope and no."

"Crank? Weed? Cocaine? Ecstasy? PCP? LSD? Meth?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, and hell no." He replied. "Do you?"

"No, I was just looking for a good reason to start." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Heath led Casey back into the hotel. They had been to a few more places so it was really late when they got back. They went to the arcade, a comedy club (which sucked), and to the movies. They walked back to the hall where her room was.<p>

"Heath, I had a great time tonight." Casey said.

"I did to, Casey. All except that shitty comedy club we went to." He replied.

"Yeah, that sucked balls." She giggled, making him laugh in return. "Hopefully we can hang out more." Heath nodded.

"I'd love that." He smiled.

Casey and Heath stood in front of each other for a few minutes before Casey stood on her toes and kissed Heath's cheek, making his entire face turn rosy red.

"I don't normally do that on a first date, but I can tell that we'll have something." She winked at him and walked into her hotel room.

"Yeah Casey, we sure do." Heath smiled and walked away.


	3. Please Isn't Enough

Rating: M (mostly language. Like I said, smut in the next chapter.)

Summary: Will the members of Visual Gore get in the way of Casey and her new guy-friend?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but Visual Gore and Casey James. Thank you. :D

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating as much. I've been on a block with this story. I'll try another one later.**

Heath was sitting on the sofa in his living room watching a marathon of one of his favorite shows; Cops. A huge bowl of popcorn was resting between his legs and a huge cup of Mountain Dew was on the stand next to him. He pretty much transformed his living room into a movie theater for a while. He loved Cops, it made him feel smart for not inhaling that weed in high school.

Heath nearly jumped off the couch from hearing his ringtone of Dragonforce's "Through the Fire and the Flames" play in the midst of the show. He picked the phone and saw who was calling. A smile crept on his face as he answered the phone.

"Hey Casey." He answered.

"Hey Candy!" She replied. He doesn't mind being called Candy anymore, it's kind of cute now. "How are you?"

"Great, just great. I'm watching this marathon of Cops. Naw mean?"

"Yeah. I love Cops. What channel?" She asked.

"Fox." Heath replied. "Whatcha doin' today, Hun?"

"Nothing. I think we're going out to buy some new instruments for the next show."

"Where is it?" He asked, getting a little alarmed.

"I believe it's in Canada. We're doing an opening show for Nickelback." She giggled. Heath however wasn't too happy.

"Oh, okay. Err…Good luck." He sighed.

"What's wrong, Candy?" She asked. "You don't like Nickelback?"

"It's not that." He admitted. "You're going to be leaving soon, meaning we're not going to have a lot of time together."

"Oh my God." She sighed. "You're so right, Candy. I don't know what to do. Maybe I'll talk Rex into letting us stay for a while longer."

"Don't miss your shot at fame because of me." Heath cooed. "You go on and be famous, gorgeous."

Casey smiled. "Heath, I refuse to leave you like that. You're too sweet for that. I'll try to work something out."

"Okay. Call me back later, okay, doll?" Heath said.

"I will. Gotta go, Candy! Bye!" Casey kissed into the phone and hung up. When she did that, that made Heath scratch at the spot that she kissed the previous night. That one spot started to tingle again.

Casey was in a section of the store by herself, checking out the electric guitars up for sale. So far, none really caught her eye. All of them looked the same, black and white and shaped like an upside down 'V'. She sighed and walked to the other side of the store and checked the other guitars out. When she turned around, the vocalist of the band, Rexton 'Rex' Cunningham, was right there.

"Jesus, Rex!" Casey punched his shoulder playfully. "Don't scare me like that!" However, Rex didn't have the same smile that she did.

"Casey, I heard you conversation with that redhead." He said, his voice deep with anger. "You can't leave us like that. You're the best guitarist we've had so far."

"Why were you eavesdropping on my conversation?" She exclaimed, causing a few people from other corners of the store to look at them. "You had no right to do that!"

"Look, I wasn't eavesdropping, I was-"

"You were what?" Casey interrupted. "Listening to my conversation with Heath? Same thing as eavesdropping, dumbass!"

"Casey, stop drawing attention to yourself and listen to me." He sighed. "You can't leave Visual Gore to be with him."

"Why the hell can't I?"

"C'mon Casey! You remember our pledge! Heath has a career of his own and so do you. We're rock stars and we're going to continue to be rock stars until we die. We'll even be more famous than KISS."

"I don't care what you say, Rex." Casey shook her head, trying her best to deny that he was right. "I like Heath and I wanna be with him!"

"Casey, don't be so stupid!" Rex exclaimed. "If you wanna be with him that much, quit the band."

"I don't wanna quit. I want to be with Heath and be in Visual Gore!" She exclaimed.

"Well, you obviously can't have both, so you'd better pick one. We're leaving for Canada in 3 weeks. That'll be plenty of time to pick, darling." Rex winked at her and walked away, leaving Casey in a mess of confusion and frustration.

Why was he doing this to her? He knew that she loved him, unless he wanted something to do with Casey himself. He was never this cruel to her, not even anyone else in the band. She was utterly confused. Casey didn't even want to finish her shopping. She ran out of the store, hopped on her motorcycle and headed in the direction of Heath's house.

Heath was not watching the Cops marathon anymore, he was playing some Nintendo 64 games that he hasn't touched since he was 17 on the emulator on his computer. He was lounging on the couch playing Super Mario 64 when the doorbell began to ring out of control. He thought it was the police, but he then realized that the police doesn't use doorbells. He grabbed a pistol from behind his sofa and made his way toward the door.

"Wh-Who is it?" He stammered. There was no reply so he quickly opened the door, pointing his pistol at the crying guitarist. "Casey…What's wrong?"

Casey couldn't even come up with words for how angry she was, she just ran into Heath's arms. Heath dropped the gun and wrapped his arms around her. He let her sob into his shirt, trying her best to comfort her. When Casey was just about done crying, she raised her head and looked into his hazel eyes.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked. Heath moved himself and Casey over to the sofa so they could talk.

"Heath, Rex is such a fucking douche bag!" She screamed. Heath wiped her eyes with his thumbs.

"What did he do this time?" Heath asked.

"He told me that I had to pick between being with you and going along with Visual Gore." She sobbed. "I don't know which one to pick!" Heath wasn't at all offended that she had to choose. He knew that Visual Gore was very important to her, yet he was also very important to Casey.

"Babe, go with the band. I'll be fine." Heath cooed. "I have a career of my own."

"That's the same fucking thing he said!" She slammed her hands down on his thighs. Heath only sighed and pulled her head closer to rest on his already wet shirt.

"Casey, I'm serious. Go with Visual Gore, I'll be fine." Heath said.

"Heath, I refuse to leave you like that." She said. "I'm really starting to like you."

"Casey, if Rex wants you in Visual Gore that bad, go." He said, pulling her head off of his chest.

"Please Heath, don't make me have to pick on my own." Casey cried. "I want you, but I want to be with the band. Please help me."

"Okay," Heath raised her face to meet his. "We'll talk to Rex tomorrow. You can stay here till we do, okay babe?" Casey nodded.

"Thanks Candy." She smiled. He smiled back at her. She gently pushed herself up to meet his lips. Both hesitated to go in for it, but Heath wanted it. He pushed himself in to kiss the blonde on her lips, trying to hold his tongue behind his teeth. He didn't want to tongue kiss her yet.

Casey pulled back and blushed. She turned around spotted the gun by the door. "Were you about to shoot me?"

"I got scared. Maybe I should lay off the Cops?" He chuckled.

"Yeah." She giggled as she rested her head on his chest again, letting his gentle heartbeat play her a lullaby.

She eventually fell asleep on the redhead. He looked at her and smiled, picking her up and carrying her upstairs into his bedroom. He pulled his covers and put them at her shoulders. Heath kissed her forehead and walked out of the room, closing the door on his way out. He didn't mind sleeping on the sofa for just one night.


	4. Friends With Benifits

Rating: M (Language and FINALLY SMUT!)

Summary: Heath wants to prove to Casey that he'll do anything to keep her with him.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the members of Visual Gore. And the name or the band.

**A/N: Oh shit, SMUT! I just wanted to let you guys know that I wouldn't be updating right now if it weren't for Scarlet-chann! (CookieWolfScarlet) Tankies!**

The sun was pissing her off. It's like it kept moving when Casey moved to be in her eyes. She growled and opened her eyes slowly, squealing at the bright light in the sky. She sat up in the bed and almost panicked. She didn't know where she was. She just had a dream about her being kidnapped, so not knowing where she was didn't make things much better. Then she noticed a certain smell that she adored. It was the way Heath smelled. She then remembered that she had fallen asleep on Heath. Casey stood up and walked downstairs.

There was an odd smell of bacon, waffles, and eggs coming from in the kitchen. Heath was dancing to LMFAOs 'Party Rock Anthem' and flipping the waffles in the skillet like he was Bobby Flay himself. Heath turned around and almost dropped the skillet on the ground. Casey almost fell out laughing at Heath's expression.

"Morning Candy!" She hugged him. He smiled and put the waffles on the available plates. "Looks good."

"Thanks. I've been awake since 6:00, so I just decided to make some breakfast." Heath replied.

"Sweet, I'll eat this right now." She swiped a knife and fork from the drainer in the kitchen and sat at the dining room table. Heath grabbed his food and sat down across from her, handing her a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks, Candy-bar." She sipped some of the orange juice Heath handed her.

"No problem, babe." He sat down in a chair across from her. "Y'know you fell asleep on my yesterday, right?"

"I was tired. Sorry about that." Casey picked with her fingers. "I was stressed, stress makes me sleepy."

"Heh, never heard that one before." heath chuckled. He looked over to the clock and sighed. "It's just 10:00."

"Really? JUST 10:00?" Casey looked over at the clock. "Wow, normally, I wake up at 2:00 in the evening, but the sun was pissing me off, so I woke up. I woke up a little confused."

"Why?" He asked. "Didn't know where you were?"

"Nope, I was totally lost." She giggled.

Heath tried his best to forget the reason she came over to his house yesterday, but he couldn't help but bring it up. "So, this shit with your band?"

"Heath, too early, Hun." She snapped.

"No, it's not." Heath stood up from the table. "Rex and all of the other douches in Visual Core has no right to pressure you like that. I don't know and don't care who he is really, but he needs a nice talk with me."

"Heath, I really appreciate the fact that you really want me to stay, but you can't get yourself hurt because of me." Casey replied.

"I'm not going to get hurt. I'm serious. Casey, you're the only person that I've ever cared this much for." Heath sighed. "All except my parents. They're straight."

Casey giggled. "Heath thank you, but-"

"Casey, I would do anything to keep you in town with me. You could travel with me along with the WWE. We can still be together if you let me try! Please Casey." Heath was practically begging now.

"Heath. Please-"

"Casey, I will do anything to make you stay." Heath said.

"Listen, I-"

"Anything." Heath said in a lusty tone of voice. That voice made Casey blush, she already liked the way he sounded, when he sounds like he's ready for sex, that doubles the sexy points on Heath.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" She asked.

"Maybe?" Heath leaned in and kissed her pink lips, biting the bottom lip gently. Casey kissed back, showing that she wanted this as bad as he did.

Casey placed her tongue at the tip of her lips, trying to gain entrance into Heath's mouth. Heath noticed what she was trying to do and opened his mouth for the young blonde. Their tongues fought for dominance, with Heath winning that fight. He slid his hands under into her shirt, trying to unhook her bra. He finally achieved his goal and tossed it across the floor along with her shirt. He took off his shirt and tossed it next to her discarded clothing. He picked her up and moved her upstairs onto the bed she fell asleep on with their lips still locked.

Heath lied the blonde down on the bed and moved from her lips to her neck, nipping and biting at it. She dug her nails into his back, making him grunt a little.

"Babe, that hurt." He whispered, still kissing at her neck.

"Sorry." She replied. Heath let one of his hands trail down to one of her breasts, grabbing and squeezing at it. For this to only be his 3 rd time, he sure did have a lot of experience.

Heath stopped in mid track of what he was doing and unbuckled his shorts, revealing the place where all of Heath's anticipation was going. Casey looked down at it and flushed.

"That thing is huge." She said in amazement.

"Thank you?" Heath laughed and kissed her lips on more time before reaching over to his nightstand. He was about to open the drawer, but Casey stopped him.

"What are you doing, Candy?" She asked.

"I don't wanna hurt you, babe." Heath shrugged. "I wanted to use lube."

"No, I don't like that stuff." She purred. "Make it hurt." Heath thought that he'd never meet and fuck a girl who actually wanted sex to hurt.

"Okay, but no turning back afterwards." Heath smirked.

"Fine, let's do it." She replied with a cocky smirk.

Heath nodded and slowly pushed himself into Casey, grunting and groaning every time he pushed forward. Casey held onto the sheets for dear life as Heath finally inserted the last inch of himself into her. She breathed a sigh of relief when he was done, making him chuckle.

"I thought you wanted it to hurt?" Heath teased.

"I do, just go already Candy." She demanded. Heath did as he was told and started to move in and out of her. Her moans echoed off the walls in Heath's room, making Heath want to hear more of the echoing moans. He started to speed up a little, building a fast-paced rhythm. Casey was enjoying this so much, she couldn't even piece together sentences.

"Heath…More please!" She shouted. Heath was getting closer and closer to his orgasm, she could tell because he was sweating, moaning incoherently, and his face was as red as a damn cherry.

"Casey, don't go, please." Heath whispered into her ear.

"I won't trust me." She replied. She pulled his head from her ear and onto her lips.

Heath finally reached his orgasm, moaning into her mouth. Casey was very tired, but they had another 12 hours to stay awake. Maybe her and Heath would just nap it off and wake up brand new. He lied on her for a few minutes until he caught his breath. He flipped over to the empty side of her and looked at her, smiling.

"Promise you won't leave me?" He asked.

"I swear it, Candy. Love ya." She said.

"Yeah, love you too." He kissed her forehead. She cuddled up on his chest and fell asleep a few moments afterwards, with Heath following.


	5. Look Into My Eyes

Rating: M (Mostly language and mentions of sex)

Summary: It's been about 3 weeks, and Heath is going to be in for a big surprise.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Casey and Visual Gore, thank you.

Heath tossed and turned in the bed for about 3 minutes before the sounds of police sirens woke him up. He sat in the bed and yawned and scratched himself for about 2 more minutes, mostly scratching his face. He looked over to the side of him and noticed something was missing. Someone was right there about 9 hours ago. It was 7:00 in the morning and Heath was extremely confused.

"Casey." He whispered, finally noticing what was missing. He started to get up, but he then realized that he didn't have any clothes on from the previous night. He walked over to the drawer and pulled out a clean pair of boxers and a shirt and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

After Heath was done drying his hair and shaving, he ran downstairs to find empty rooms. He called Casey's name, but no one was there, he shrugged and walked over to the refrigerator. _Maybe she went to the store or somethin'_ Heath thought, but he was terribly wrong.

Heath opened the fridge and noticed that there was a note on the box of pancake mix. It was from Casey. She didn't want to put it outside the fridge because there's enough stuff on there, so Heath would probably miss it. He pulled out the pancake mix and detached the note on it. He flipped the note open and began reading it.

_Hey Candy-Bar,_

_What we did earlier this month was amazing, including last night, but I noticed something. I do want to be famous. I want to be a rockstar. It was always my dream to be a rockstar. Ever since I was a little girl, I used to listen to Bret Michaels and Mick Jagger, sometimes even the Charlie Daniels band with my daddy. I was that obsessed. So, don't take anything personal, but I decided to carry out my dreams and go with Visual Gore. I will make sure I watch every SmackDown episode to see you, Heath. Win or lose, you're the coolest dude I've ever met. Hopefully, you'll be at one of my concerts one day. I'll make sure it'll happen. And maybe, just maybe, I can get you to play with us in a show. I've heard you play the guitar, you rock, baby. I love you and I hope you're not too mad at me for revealing this to you at such short notice, and don't cry baby. I'll miss you too. If I'm not strong, you have to be. Hell, I'm crying while I'm writing this. Bye my One Man Rock Band, our paths will cross again…One day. _

_Love, _

_Casey James_

Heath couldn't even get passed the 7th sentence before tearing up. Why in the world would she want to leave him like that, he was more sad than angry right now. This was too much to take. He knows that he only knew her for about a month, but he wanted to be with her no matter what happened. How could he let that happen to her?

He finished reading the note and balled it up and threw it in the trash. He placed his back against the fridge and began to cry. Casey was the one girl that he thought he was going to marry, but she turned around and stabbed him in the back like his other girlfriend did a few months ago.

Heath wanted to die right here and right now. Casey meant a lot to him, but having her turn around and leave him unexpectedly was too much to handle. At that time anyway. Heath wasn't even hungry anymore, he couldn't think straight. Was it because he rushed into sex too quickly? Was she not satisfied? He didn't know, all he knew was that he wasn't going to do anything else till she came back to him.

A week had gone by and Heath was just as depressed as he was when he first received the note. He didn't do anything. All he really did was drink water and sat on the sofa doing nothing. He hadn't eaten nor shaved. He didn't even want to take a shower. Justin and Wade had been calling his phone and the house phone, but Heath refused to answer. Soon, Justin couldn't take this anymore so he drove by Heath's house.

Justin rang the doorbell at least five times before picking the lock. He opened the door and saw a very depressed Heath on the sofa. He looks like he hasn't been taking care of himself. He needed to shave, he looked like he dropped about 10 pounds, and his was in need of a nice trim on his hair. Also, he was in desperate need of a shower.

"Heath…" Justin said in awe. "What happened to you?"

"She left me…" Heath murmured.

"Who Casey? I though she wasn't going with Visual Gore?" Justin replied.

"She left me…I loved her to death, and she left me…"

"Heath, I know you loved her, but sagging around here isn't going to solve you problems." Justin picked with Heath's hair. "You need a shower, you smell like dead old people."

Heath was only able to look up at Justin and look back down. "She left me…"

"Heath, I know that. You just said that. Now, if your head starts turning, I love you, but I'm gonna shoot your God damn brains out." Justin said. "Now, let's get you in the shower." Justin tried to lift Heath up, but it was like he was dead weight.

"I don't want to shower unless she's with me." Heath protested.

"Heath, she might not be coming back for a long time, c'mon!" Justin tried again to pull, failing again.

"I don't want to shower unless she's with me." He said again.

"Heath, c'mon!"

"I don't want to shower unless she's with me."

"Damnit, Heath! She's never coming back!" Justin just realized what he said. Heath began to cry. Justin didn't mean it like that, he was just angry with his friend.

"Hey there, I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that." Justin cooed.

"No, you meant it like you said it! She's not coming back…" Heath sobbed.

"Yeah she is, you just have to give it some time. Please Heath, come with me." Justin tried to pull him again. This time, he managed to pull Heath up and walked into the bathroom downstairs, since he was afraid that he would fall downstairs.

Justin turned on the water and began to strip Heath down. Heath was a little uncomfortable with Justin stripping him, but all Justin would reply with was 'Shut up. I have what you have.' Justin stripped Heath completely naked and helped him into the shower, closing the door behind the red head.

"And until I think you've washed everything and I can smell Irish Spring (sexy smelling soap) coming from the shower, you're not leaving the shower, Slater." Justin stated. Heath sighed and supposed that he had no other choice but to shower.

When Heath knocked on the shower door, Justin opened it and turned the water off. He helped Heath out of the shower and passed him a towel, letting him dry himself off. When he was done, Justin passed him a pair of boxers that he got from Heath's room and a pair of jogging shorts and a loose t-shirt and waited for him to put it on. Heath didn't care if he was wearing clothes or not, he could walk around the house naked for all he cared.

"See? Don't you look very clean!" Justin smiled. Heath shrugged and tried to create a smile as big and bright as Justin's, but it fell quickly.

"Yeah. Whatever." Heath sighed, walking back to his room. Heath sat on his bed, back against the headboard. His bed felt so good, maybe because he had been sleeping on the sofa for the past week. Justin walked in and sat next to him, rubbing his back gently. Heath wanted to break down again, but it was like he was out of tears. His brain couldn't process him crying anymore, so he just stared a hole into the mattress on his bed.

"Now Heath." Justin said, causing Heath to look sadly at him. "I know that losing Casey was hard, but you have to understand that she's happy. You want her happy, right?"

"Yes." Heath weakly replied.

"Okay, she's happy with her career and I bet she doesn't want you moping around here like you are." Justin gave Heath a reassuring smile and a pat on the back.

"It's not that easy, J." Heath said, grabbing Justin's full attention. "I…I need her. I thought that she was the one, but she just turned around and stabbed me in the back, like Mia did." Heath was referring to his last girlfriend.

"Casey is nothing like Mia." Justin protested. "Casey is beautiful and sweet, and Mia was a whore. All she wanted was your money and your dick. Don't even compare Casey with Mia, I hated that girl."

Heath nodded a little. Justin was right, Casey was nothing to compare with his ex girlfriend, Mia. She was the perfect definition of a gold-digger. Mia swore that she loved Heath from head to toe, but eventually, she admitted that she only wanted Heath for his money and his good sex. If he could hit girls, he would've made sure that she needed plastic surgery. Casey, on the other hand, actually loved Heath for him. To her, he was the coolest man she's ever met, with Tom Morello (Epic guitar player) coming second.

After Justin gave Heath some reassuring words and endless smiles, Heath felt a little bit better. One wrong word could've set Heath on the brink of suicide. Justin went back over the letter, trying to explain what Casey meant in every sentence. Heath read it wrong, so of course he was going to be a little upset. Justin made sure he told Heath that she's just being what she wanted to be all of her little life, like how Heath wanted to be a WWE superstar, that was Casey's situation. Heath still did miss her, but he now understands that he can't stay in the house all day and cry.

"I'm going home, buddy." Justin said. Heath waved at him as he watched him exit the house from the front door. He stood staring at the door for some reason, but as soon as he came back to himself, he walked over to the fridge and noticed that he had a lot of food, most of the food, Casey liked and he didn't.

"Maybe I should try this…" Heath mumbled. He stuck a piece of Japanese candy in him mouth and almost threw up. It tasted like fish and apple pie to him. He spit the candy out and threw away the package.

"The hell was that?" Heath looked at the package and the label was in Japanese. He cocked and eyebrow and threw the package in the trash. "I really think it's time to clean out the fridge."

* * *

><p>Casey sat by the window in Visual Gore's hotel room in Canada. She know she shouldn't have separated herself away from Heath like that. Heath was more to her than just a piece of trash, but she just tossed him away like one. She felt terrible. She had been crying for the past 10 minutes because she just couldn't get him off her mind. He was everything she wanted in a boyfriend; funny, nice, cute, awesome at an instrument, and sweet hair. Now, Casey wanted to take the plane back and find Heath as soon as possible.<p>

It was Friday, so SmackDown was going to come on that night. It was almost 7:00, so Casey grabbed a small bag of Sun Chips and a root beer and sat in front of the TV in the living room. When she saw Heath in the intro, shaking his hair, she giggled a little. She remembered when she walked in on Heath listening to "Whip My Hair" by Willow Smith and doing such. That was a day to remember. She looked at her phone and thought about Heath. Slowly and weakly, she reached over to the phone and called Heath. On the second ring, she hung up, thinking that Heath was still upset and wasn't going to answer the phone. That, or Justin answering and swearing at her.

Rex, the band singer, walked into the living room and sat next to Casey, taking some of her chips and drinking from her soda. Casey wanted to slap him right then.

"What the hell, Rex?" Casey asked angrily. She was upset with him enough, so she threw her snack at him, spilling the soda on his shirt and pants.

"Bit-" Rex took a breath and sat back down. "What are you watching?"

"SmackDown. I want to see Heath." Casey stated. Rex almost blew a fuse.

"Why can't you just let him go?" Rex said. "I don't see why you act like you love him soooo much, you left the bitch." Casey stared daggers into Rex.

"Rex, I only left him because I wanted to be famous."

"Okay, so obviously, you don't care about him since you let fame and fortune come before him. Right?" Rex implied.

"Bitch, that's not true! He wanted me to be happy so I did what could make me happy!" Casey snapped.

"So, you couldn't be happy with him?" Rex said.

"I-." Casey stopped. Rex was completely winning this argument. She could've been happy with Heath, but she didn't think that through.

"See," Rex laughed. "can't say anything else smart, huh? Maybe you should just shut up and listen to people sometimes, Casey instead of acting like you own everyone."

"WHEN HAVE I EVER DID THAT?" Casey screamed, grabbing the attention of the other band members. The rest of the band walked into the room that Rex and Casey was in.

"Please, Casey. You always do that bullshit! You never listen to anyone, and I'm barely talking to you! You're not listening to me."

"I am. I can hear you, and I'm listening! Now, if you don't think that I'm worth your time, I can go back with Heath." Casey said, walking towards the door. The large drum player stood in front of the door, blocking Casey's exit.

"I suggest you sit down, James." Rex smirked. Casey was extremely confused.

"What are you doing, Danny?" Casey exclaimed, trying to get passed him.

"Sit down, Casey." the drum player said.

"No, I want to leave now. I'm going back to Heath and you can't stop me." Casey headed for the fire exit, but Rex grabbed her arm, pulling her close.

"Casey, I suggest you sit that pretty little ass of yours down before I cut you." Rex whispered into her ear. Things were starting to change heavily with the band.

Casey started to tear up, wishing that Heath would just walk through the door and kick all of their asses. "What are you doing, Rex?"

"I'm making sure that you don't go anywhere. We're going to be a famous band. You wanted this and I don't see why we're having this discussion right now. You're the best guitar player we've had so far, and we're not going to let you slip away from us."

"I want to go. NOW!" Casey kicked Rex between his legs and headed for the fire exit. The bass player grabbed her and tossed her to the drummer. Casey began to squirm and shake, but Rex got up too quickly.

"You…bitch…" Rex growled. He flipped out his pocket knife and put it to Casey's neck. "I'm going to SHOW you who you belong to."

"Rex, please don't do this…" Casey pleaded. "Don't kill me…"

"Oh no! I'm not going to kill you, remember? You're the best guitarist we've had yet, so I just need you to remember that you belong to Visual Gore and not that ginger anymore. So if, by chance now, you do see him, he'll be sure not to try to take you away from us." Rex smirked and started laughing evilly, cutting into Casey's skin.

_Dear God…_ Casey thought, crying on the outside. _Heath, PLEASE help me…Anyone! _

**A/N: I know that the chapter wasn't much, but it's just to throw something out there and try to create some suspense. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
